


Where is V? - Mystic Messanger fan made story arch

by KilaLaffyette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilaLaffyette/pseuds/KilaLaffyette
Summary: After the 3rd RFA party, Elia (MC) becomes an official member of the RFA taking over Rika's work. She has changed the lives of her new friends: becoming Zen's official manager, helping Yoosung take the next step forward by working for C&R, and giving Jaehee the courage to quit her job and open her new cafe. But the darkness still lingers within the RFA. V disappeared only leaving traces for Jumin Han and 707 to hold on to. Elia has dedicated herself to finding him, but will her mysterious past lead her to betray her friends? Will their mysterious hacker return and ruin RFA for good?





	1. CH1

SEARCH FOR V 

The light creeps through our basement window. The light caused Hyun to stir. I, however am already awake. I am always the one who gets up first. I sit in his T-shirt just thinking about the past few weeks: the RFA party was a success, Jaehee quit her job, the shit with Echo girl is resolved, and I moved in with Hyun as he works on fixing his reputation. I should be happy... and I am. I love him more than anything and he loves me. But it is difficult to celebrate our new love, when V: Jumin’s best friend, the leader of the RFA, my supporter... is missing. He vanished just before the RFA party according to Lucile. All of us are so lost without him. I am just happy that I have Hyun and he has me. 

Hyun rolls on his back and lets out an obnoxious snore. For him to be so beautiful... majestic even... he is so fucking gross. The noises coming from his allergen-sensitive sinuses was that of gargling monster! 

“Could you be any more obnoxious?” I complain as I give him a solid shove. 

He wakes up without a clue. The innocence in his red eyes could make you forget why you are even annoyed with him. 

“Good morning, cutie!” he grins. 

He turns to his side and pulls the sheets above his hips, protecting me from his morning wood. 

“G-good morning,” I blush. 

I hate the way he makes me feel. I forget what I am saying when I look at him. He makes my heart race. I get scared and jealous of other girls who look at him. It’s like I’m trapped in this happiness he provides me. It pisses me off. 

“You look like you want to kill me,” he smiles and runs his hand through his starlit hair, “Did you not enjoy last night?” 

“If you make me answer that I will react violently,” I smirk. 

“How about I make us some breakfast!” He jumps up, suddenly filled with energy, “Get some protein in to start the day!!” 

“Ugh! Hyun! I don’t want to be healthy!” I groan and plop back into bed. 

“I hadn't even told you what’s on the menu yet,” he laughs. 

“I don’t care! All I know is that it’s healthy, flavorful, and full of energy,” I groan with a pillow over my face. 

“Hey~” he swoons. He gently pulls the pillow out of my hands and his smile meets my pout. “Don’t you want to live a long time with me? I want to live a long life with you.” 

My heart gives way. I never say anything. I hardly express my love to him, though it runs deep. I sigh as I get up. “Fine. I have to shower and get dressed,” I say as I run my hand through my messy curls. 

“Shower! Oh my!” he giggles. 

“No time,” I shake my head, “I have to meet Jumin for lunch.” 

“Gah!” he scoffs. His attitude changed immediately. “Great so now I can't get any morning pussy because of Jumin. Jumin! Of all people! Of course, it's just like him to cock block me from his pent-house suite! I know he planned this you know! Fucking ass hole!” 

I giggle as I hear him carry on even into the kitchen. His rants are like music to my ears. He was so polite in the messenger. I enjoy his vulgar mouth and perverted thoughts. It makes things more... interesting. 

I get out of the shower and start the painful process of getting dressed. I can smell the delectable seasonings flowing from the kitchen. I suppose I am a lucky woman; my cooking skills are mediocre. Hyun watches me, I can see him in the mirror. He watches me as I fight with my hair as I put it in a bun. He smiles as I lotion my dark skin. He leans in as I apply the smallest amount of lip gloss on my plump lips. Lastly, I put on my glasses and present myself. 

“Who knew they had such beautiful women in America,” Hyun winks. 

“Is the food ready? Time to mess up all this progress!” I grin as I push passed him. 

“You should complement me every now and then, ya know!” he raised his brow and crossed his arms. 

“If I compliment you, you might get the wrong idea,” I smirk. 

“What idea is that?” 

“That I actually think of you more than just a penis with legs.” 

“Ouch! My heart!” he laughs. 

He holds my hand as I laugh. He lifts my chin and looks at me with such affection. He kisses me and holds me close. My mind goes blank and allows the warm feeling he brings to flood me. Gah... I don’t have time for this. 

“I’m gonna be late,” I push him off, “Can't make Jumin wait.” 

“What about breakfast!?” he weeps. 

I scarf the last bit of fried egg-whites, I folded the whole wheat toast, placed the turkey bacon inside of it. “Yum-yum! Thanks babe!” I grab my purse, blow Hyun a kiss, and walk out the door. 

I walk outside of our basement apartment and emerge on the sidewalk. Zen’s apartment is in a quiet neighborhood. Many elderly people live here, so the rent is cheap and there are many convenience stores within walking distance. At first, I wasn’t on board with neither of us owning a car, but living in Seoul has opened my eyes to the tremendous capacities of public transportation! After a short adjustment to the sunshine, I see a black limo turn onto our street. I smile and wave in its direction. The limo pulls up and the window rolls down. 

“Right on time as always, Elia,” Jumin looks away from me. 

“Wouldn’t keep you waiting!” I grin. 

I hop into the limo and as soon as I get settled Driver Kim pulls off. Jumin looks away from me. He fiddles with the button cuffs on his sleeve. He is quiet. The two of us. We are past formalities. We only speak when we need to speak. 

“707 sent me the device locations from the day before our last party,” I begin, “You can help me go over it... see if we can triangulate the route. We need to make sense of it.” 

“Lucile can do that much faster than either of us,” he finally looks at me. 

“He is swamped with work. I care about him too much as a member to allow himself to be placed in a risky position,” I argue. 

“He is an adult, a professional. He can manage his work.” 

“It was that thinking that compelled V to take on his burden alone,” I snap. 

Jumin’s eyes become wide. I hurt him, for that I am sorry. I seem to always hurt him. I don’t mean to. Yet, as custom, I say nothing. 

“We...” he pauses, “Should try your tactic then. Share the load, as they say.” 

“Yes. We should at least try.” 

We drive through the city to the other side of town. We pass the C&R building towards the shopping district filled with many cafés and eateries. Today we decided to visit Jaehee’s blossoming café. Nothing like a shot of caffeine to get some work done! 

“Jumin, you know it’s not your fault, right?” I say as we arrive at the café. 

“I had nothing to do with this,” he says. 

As he moves to exit the limo I catch his face. I caress him gently, barely touching his lips. For a moment, I see his grey eyes soften. He turns his lips into my hand and closes his eyes. “It’s not your fault,” I repeat. Jumin gently grabs and removes my hand before returning to his stoic state. 

“I know this. Now we help our friend.” 

Jumin and I step out of the limo and walk towards the front entrance. 

“She got a new sign!” I grin. 

“Jaehee’s Tea Leaf?” Jumin cocks his head. 

“Yes! Proudly after one of Zen’s musicals! But I told her this is her space! She needed to put her name on it,” I affirm. 

“Yes... you told Assistant... I mean, Ms. Kang, many things,” Jumin sneers. 

“I know you’re jealous, Jumin, but sometimes the world doesn’t revolve around you,” I stick out my tongue at him. 

“Yet, I pay for it to do so.” 

I continue making faces at him. 

“Childish as ever...” he rolls his eyes. After a few tempting moments, he pokes his tongue out at me to tease me back. 

“There you go!” I laugh, “Now we are ready for work!” 

We open the door and a delicate bell ring. We see Jaehee lifting a box of supplies and carrying it across the room. “Just a moment!” she says from across the room. 

“My bae! My love! I have not seen you for a thousand suns!” I begin to recite. 

“Alas!” Jaehee turns in a dramatic fashion, “my dear prince, what would I be if not you lover! What a feeble existence this would be!!” 

Both of us embrace each other in an eruption of laughter. I smile in Jaehee’s arms. I smile and tease her growing pixie. Every time we look at each other we laugh in our arms. 

“Are you done?” Jumin scoffs, “You sound like school girls.” 

“Oh hush!” I wave my hand. “Jaehee, you look beautiful as usual. Good business so far?” 

“So far, operations are being conducted according to plan. The result is better than I thought to the point the café yields a surplus of revenue!” she cheered. 

“Sounds good!” I pretended to understand what she meant. 

“You don’t get business lingo do you,” she caught me. 

“Nope! Not really,” I blush, “sounds good though!” 

“Well, you and Mr. Han...” she paused as she misspoke, “I mean, Jumin, should have a seat and I will brew you a cup.” 

“Thanks girl!” I smile. Jaehee giggles as she goes behind the counter and starts the brew. 

“This place...” Jumin lingers in his thoughts as we take our seats, “it’s nice... much nicer than I expected.” 

“Is that a compliment?” I tease. 

“I yearn for the day when you will be off my case,” he smirks. 

“I like the way your face looks,” I smile. 

“You like my face?” Jumin raises his brow. 

“Yeah, it's not bad to look at. Especially entertaining when I surprise you.” 

“I see,” he smirks. 

Jumin and I lay out our documents that we have collected over the months. I took all the blueprints from Rika’s old apartment. Jumin has V’s gps signal location listings every two hours until the day he went missing. Jumin and I try to put the pieces together. We rummage through as many documents as we can. Even with the assistance of Jaehee and of triple espresso, we hit a dead end. 

“What are we missing?” Jaehee sighed. 

Jumin held his chin in contemplation. 

I looked at the papers over and over. We have all this information. Like a puzzle with no key. “Jumin...” I say regretfully. He knows what I am about to ask of him. He wrinkles his face as I continue to ask anyway. “I need to get into V’s apartment.” 

“Out of the question,” he huffs. 

“Whatever it is that we need: it's there.” 

“I promised him...” 

“I know... I know you did,” I grab Jumin’s hand and hold it tightly, “I know you did everything to protect your friend! I know you want to respect his heart! But he is in danger and we are desperate to save him!” I start to tear. Jaehee was shocked at my reaction and that Jumin allowed it. I know I am the only one in the world that understands his heart. I can feel. I can see. I can hear... all of the things he chooses not to express aloud. If he does, it is as if his soul will die. 

“I -- I will think about it,” Jumin sighed as he placed his other hand on top of mine. I cried at the fact that he acknowledged my plea. 

“I am so sorry,” I apologize, “I keep putting you through this. I don’t mean to...” 

“Elia, are you okay?” Jaehee asked me. 

“I...” I wipe my tears, “I need to go to the theater. Jumin, if you can give me a ride there. We will stop here for today. Jumin please let me know what you decide. Jaehee, thank you for the coffee. You are a fucking goddess.” 

Jaehee gives me a hug as I stand. I start to gather my papers. Jaehee takes our china to the kitchen to wash. Jumin watches me as I file everything back in perfect order. Jumin looks to make certain that Jaehee is out of ear-shot. 

“Elia, do you care for me?” Jumin ask. 

I stop in my tracks and just look at him with a blank expression. No lies. No excuses. No bull shit. “Yes... very deeply. Yet, for as long as I’ve known you, I have only hurt you. Even now as I go to him. I am hurting you.” 

“At least, I know.” 

The look in his eyes was as if he was forced to accept the truth as it is. Jumin and I left Jaehee's Tea Leaf. Jumin looks at me and I look at him. I honestly do not know how much longer I can with stand my feelings. We pull up to the theater. My time runs out. 

“Come over some time,” Jumin says as he finally looks away from me, “I will leave your name.” 

Jumin drops me off at the Theater and talent agency. Zen practices here daily as well as audition for parts. When I walk in, every day the lobby is buzzing with aspiring talents from around the world. Zen would normally tell me how nervous he is with the other competition, but I know he is the most handsome and talented person here. I just need to keep believing in him until he believes in himself. 

I find my way to his rehearsal hall where they are auditioning for back up dancers for a new pop song music video. I happen to peak through the door just as Zen takes the stage for his audition. 

“Go get ‘em babe,” I whisper to his heart, hoping he could feel my words and presence. 

Once the music begins his body moves on its own, flowing with me music with accuracy and grace. I watch as the stage lights hit him at all the right angles. His body was truly created by a god as a blessing to humanity... but I can't tell him that! Zen finishes the routine with a friendly smile. Not bad, I think. 

“Thank you for your time,” Zen bows as he leaves the stage. Once he locks eyes with me he runs up and hugs me. He twirls me around ensuring that I am properly covered in his precious sweat. 

“So? What did you think?” he looks at me. 

“You were ridged,” I press my fist into his arm, “You have to give the choreography some of your personality! Something to remember you by! I want them to remember your dance, not your unique appearance.” 

Zen nods thoughtfully. “Do you think I got it?” he looks solemn. 

I try to be honest with him as much as I am encouraging. He never thinks he is good enough, but he is so gorgeous and unique it works against him and makes it hard for him to blend in. “This one isn't for you. You outshine the singer. So, take the next video audition, but put on the brown wig that day,” I advise. 

“Is my hair the problem?” 

“Actually, yes,” I smirk, “it will make the other boys jealous!” 

“Oh...” he looks down. 

“How is the tv show coming along?” 

“Oh!” he cheers up. I always know how to get him excited again, “We are planning to do some scenes in the mountains in a few days! I want you to come with me.” 

“And be in nature?” I look disgusted. 

“Please?” he pouts, “I know how much you hate the outside, “but it would mean a lot.” 

“Consider it done,” I flash him a smile, “I used to go camping back in America.” 

“Really? You camping?” he tries to hold his laughter. 

“Yes! I am very in tune with nature!” 

“It’s just hard to imagine,” he smirks, “I spent weeks trying to get you off your laptop let alone outside.” He suddenly wraps his arms around me. “The way you talked about games and online dating I would have never guesses you were interested in someone boring and normal like me. A guy like Yoosung would have had similar interest. I am lucky as always I suppose.” 

“I didn’t want someone just like me. Also, Yoosung is too young. I needed a real man,” I flirt. 

“And he is right here, to make you feel like a real woman every day,” he kisses my cheek. 

“Yes, sir every single day,” I coo. 

As we embrace, I see young women passing by and snickering in our direction. I casually push Zen off of me. “Clean slate, right?” I sigh. 

“Yeah...” he looks down. 

“Hey,” I place my hand on his shoulder, “All that stuff with Echo girl will pass. Your fans will be able to accepts that your happiness with be their happiness, just as Jaehee did.” 

“Yeah, I know they all care. Just as Jaehee does,” he smiles. 

“Cheer up okay?” 

“Will do.” 

“Great!” I clap my hands together, “You have work to do! Forget about this audition, take the other job, get a brown wig for the audition, and focus on the TV show and I will be on site with you as long as you need me.” 

“You are the best, Elia!” Zen cheers. 

“I always support you! I’m your number 1 fan!” 

“I am your number 1 Fan!” he cheers. 

Lastly, I hug Zen one last time before I head home. I know these past few months have been as struggle, but there is nothing we can't do when we cheer for each other. 

I go back to our apartment home. I log into the RFA server that 707 set up for me. I begin sending more “Thank You” letters to guest who came to the last party. Though all the members were having a rough time after just receiving the news of V’s disappearance and rescuing me from the bomb-rigged apartment, the party was a success. It was so successful it even saved Zen’s career! I had hoped this would be our happy ending. Some of the mysticism of this group would have faded into myth over time. But, now V is gone. Just vanished. I have an idea of where and who, but how can I explain this to the others? I have to pretend... until I am instructed to otherwise. 

I notice Yoosung in online in the chatroom. I smile as I join him. 

“How is the new internship?” I greet him. 

“It’s not bad but it’s not great either... Jumin! I have no idea how he functions. The schedule is like hell every single day! Yet we manage to get through it. Though I’m only an intern he treats me like Jaehee!?” 

“Meaning a well-paid employee?” I joke. 

“-_- no Elia... Well... yeah, but... I am not Jaehee!” 

“But I’m sure you make a proper C&R employee 🙂" 

“Just because I am organized and work quickly with lightning fast reaction times doesn’t mean that he can boss me around!! Humph!” 

“Well... he is your boss,” I smirk. 

We both notice Jumin in the chatroom. 

“Hello, Jumin. I hope you have made a proper employee out of Yoosung,” I grin. 

“He has a lot of potential. Every order is executed to the T. That is a rare skill,” he smirked. 

“I know! So hard to find people who can carry out orders perfectly!” 

“Exactly.” 

“Hey!” Yoosung chimed, “I -- I don’t know if that is an insult or not >: (“ 

“Quite the opposite! Jumin likes you!” 

“I never disliked Yoosung. I am thankful he took advantage of one of the many career opportunities from C&R.” 

“Especially as one of the world’s troubled youth! 😀" 

“I was not troubled!” Yoosung argued. 

“You were always questioning why you were in school and talking about how sad you were... I’d say that was pretty troubled ^^;;;” I respond. 

“I mean... I may have been a little lonely and unsure... but what youth isn’t!!” 

“So Jumin saved you from your woe!” I laugh 

“Yes. I am a believer in the potential of the troubled youth such as Yoosung,” Jumin smirked. 

“Good job Jumin! A man of the people!” 

“Thank you.” 

“Guys -_- I am NOT troubled. I have family and friends that care, an internship, and I am actually passing my classes!” 

“What a success story!” 

“Yoosung, please write a report of your recent successes since you started your internship. Then we can post it on the web to encourage others to take upon such a wonderful opportunity,” Jumin order. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, a perfect success story gives the proper image to the youth of today.” 

“I got to go, Elia, nice talking to you! Stop by the office sometime and say hi!!” Yoosung said before he left the chatroom. 

“Yes...” Jumin lingered, “stop by the office as soon as you can. I have made my decision.” 

“Good to hear!” I responded, “See you then?” 

“Yes. Have a productive day.” 

Jumin and I then logged off the computer. 

I suppose I have to go to the C&R building now. I look at the time, it is already 4pm. Zen will be home by 7pm. I suppose if I leave right now, I could be back before he gets home. I gather my things and leave for the C&R building. As expected, Jumin already sent a car for me. I hop in and make my way there. 

I ride through the city, beneath the tunnels, pass Jaehee’s shop, to the “Wall Street” of Seoul. I can see the C&R towers long before we arrive. That could have been mine. I often think of this. Yet something in me chose the humble life I have now. Every time I speak to him, he reminds me of what I could have acquired. Being with him, loving him. He finds my lack of desire for the luxuries of his life beautiful. Our “friendship” is a complex one. Even speaking to him, is like being tempted by the devil. 

I get dropped off at a private deck where Yoosung is waiting for me. 

“Aw! You look so handsome waiting for me!” my eyes twinkle. 

“Really? Thanks!” he grinned. 

I give Yoosung a tight hug. I caught him blushing as I pushed my chest into his. 

“I know you’re busy,” I sigh, “Go ahead and take me to Dracula’s lair.” 

He laughed and began to escort me. 

It was a long ride in the glass elevator. Jumin lives in a penthouse on the highest floor in the tallest tower. I often wonder if he is lonely being up so high surrounded by dragons. As we ride, Yoosung sighs over and over. 

“Are you okay, Yoosung?” I finally ask. 

“It’s just... V... I still can't believe he... and Rika, are gone,” he expresses, “Jumin, he is doing okay at the office, but as soon as he gets home he calls me and ask me for documents, phone, numbers and tech support. It's like he has become a private detective! I hope you could console him a bit like you did when he was stuck in that arranged marriage.” 

“I hope so, too.” 

The elevator dings and the doors open to Jumin’s penthouse. I wave Yoosung good-bye as I walk in. I look around Jumin’s place, I don’t hear him nor see him. Suddenly, I hear Elizabeth’s call. She nearly jumps in my arms from the top of one of the cabinets. 

“Hello, beautiful!” I coo as I stroke her. 

“I was about to say the same thing,” Jumin smiles as he enters the room. 

“It’s not proper to have a lady waiting,” I smirk. 

“Forgive me, I wanted to freshen up before you arrived.” 

I see that Jumin changed into a more casual button-down shirt and black slacks. His tie was loose and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. 

“You don’t look like you were relaxing,” I observe. 

“Ah, yes... I was continuing our work. Something came to mind.” 

“Oh? Any finds?” I say as I release Elizabeth to Jumin. 

“No...” he picked her up. 

“Then why did you call me?” 

“I need you to go to V’s apartment.” 

I gasped. What did he find that changed his mind!? 

“I know you trust me, Jumin, but this... I am surprised. I would hate to disappoint you.” 

“Why would you worry about disappointing me?” Jumin sat on his couch. 

“I... care about what you think of me...” I approach him from behind his couch and stand near him. 

“You shouldn’t. You have proven to me how capable you are. I know you will find what I am looking for without me having to tell you.” 

“Because you yourself don’t know what you are looking for,” I finish. 

Jumin smiles at me. I am correct. “Come here. Come closer.” 

My heart races as I obey his command without question. I sit next to him on the couch, my hands folded and legs crossed. Jumin leans in closer, wrapping and arm around my shoulder. He pushes one of my stray curls behind my ear and gets closer to me. “I would have never guessed a beauty such as you would have been able of understanding me. You are American. A natural beauty. Whereas every woman that has presented themselves to me lightens their skin and straightens their hair. You are completely opposite from everything in my world. Yet it's like you are always in here,” he points to his head. “Tell me, do you know what I am thinking next.” 

Dear god how can I escape this trap. Do I give in? No... Never... You cannot possess me Jumin Han, no matter how badly I want you to. “Kittens and rainbows, I hope,” I smile and tap my finger on his nose. 

Jumin burst into laughter and leans back. “Childish,” he teases me. 

“You are willing to sacrifice too much, Jumin. I would never allow you to do that. You have worked too hard.” 

“Would you let me be here alone?” 

“That is not what I said,” I shake my head. I hold onto his arm that is on my shoulder and lay down on his lap. I know what he wants. Sex, yes, but more importantly, affection. I hold onto his arm as it rests on my body. “Turn on the TV,” I say. 

“What would you like to watch?” Jumin grabs the remote and turns on the TV. 

“The travel channel. I want to look at the places where I would like to travel.” 

“With me or with Zen?” 

I turn on my back and look up at him, “If you are going to be spending our time together being jealous, I will be happy to leave.” 

Jumin listens to my response with surprise. 

“Stop questioning your place. Stop questioning this. You may not know what you are doing, but I do.” 

I turn back to the TV. Jumin and I watch TV for almost an hour. Jumin fiddles with my hair and strokes me. He likes the way I feel, much more than a cat. I draw the lines and only I have the power to break them. My phone alarm goes off: 15-minute warning. 

“Almost time for you to leave,” Jumin sighed. 

I sat up, arranging my things to leave. I let out a small laugh. 

“What is it?” Jumin asked. 

“You were right. I hate disappointing you...” 

I jump into Jumin’s lap and kiss him passionately. Jumin grips my body as I press mine into his lap harder and harder. All the lines between love and lust are blurred when it comes to matters concerning him. He kissed my neck and chest. I felt the heat of his body through his shirt. He lifted my skirt and held onto my thighs. I held onto him as he kissed my body. 

“How far are you willing to go?” he asked me. 

I snickered again, “Not until I can insure that you will not throw me away for being a cheater.” 

“I won’t. You are one in a million.” 

I shake my head and fasten my clothes back, “There are 4 billion women in this world, Jumin. That is not good enough.” 

I stand and grab by bag. Jumin follows me to the elevator. He pushes the button, but as we wait, he holds onto me kissing my neck and pushing his tongue against my skin. Elevator, save me from this before I never return home. 

“You will be back,” he smirks. 

“You will call me first,” I sneer. 

Just as the elevator dings, Jumin backs away several steps and the doors open to Yoosung waiting for me. I smile and wave him good-bye before entering. 

“So?” Yoosung looks at me, “Can you tell me what he has been working on?” 

“I honestly don't know, “I say truthfully, “I can go to V’s apartment now.” 

“Really?” Yoosung was shocked, “Do you think there are answers there?” 

“I think it will ease Jumin’s mind.” 

“I’m sure you will find something.” 

Yoosung escorts me to Driver Kim and I start to make my way home. 

Yoosung gets back in the elevator and attends to Jumin. As soon as Yoosung’s eyes meets his, he displays a scowl. 

“You have something to say?” Jumin smirks. 

“You will keep Elia an honest woman, will you?” Yoosung sneers, “She is a good woman, you know.” 

“Then you clearly know nothing about her. She is far from good. All I know is that her ‘badness’ will lead me to V... maybe to Rika,” Jumin smirks as he pours himself a glass of wine. 

“Rika!?” 

“Yes... there is a chance Elia is working for our enemy. Only time will tell.” 

“How dare you suspect her for all she has done for us!? And this whole time you were never suspicious of V!” Yoosung became emotional. 

“Watch yourself, my friend,” Jumin took a sip of wine, “You have no idea what I have sacrificed to protect you and the other members. You all are my family. Elia, too, is my family. But with V’s disappearance: I fear things are a lot deeper than your mind could ever imagine. I at least know I can trust you. I need you to trust me, too.” 

“I will not trust anyone blindly ever again, Jumin!” 

“I am not asking for blind trust. I am informing you that I may ask you to do things out of the norm to protect our family... to protect Elia...” Jumin’s voice faded as he called her name. 

“I see...” Yoosung sighed. “What would you need me to do now?” 

“Call Lucile. I want him to meet Elia at V’s house when she goes.” 

“Consider it done, Mr. Han.”


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Luceil return to V's home. A butterfly begins whispering in her ear, shattering her illusion of happiness. Jumin confronts Elia about her status as a member, things get heated very quickly. Zen and Elia make their way to the mountain set. Deep within those mountains lies the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter has very mature content: mature language and sexual content. Not suitable for anyone under age 18.

CH 2

“ And then you turn and shake it like so!” I continue dancing in front of Zen. I have so much fun helping his  practice his lines  and his dance moves at home.  Either my lack-of-skill helps him or not, it does make his work a lot more fun.

“Can you show me one more time?”

“Geez! Pay attention,” I huff as I show him again, “Turn-step-turn-step, shake-shake, clap!”

“And you think it adds more?” he smiles.

“Yes! More flair! More... how you say...”

“A ss-shaking?”

“Yes!! Always more ass shaking!!” I laugh.

“Can you show me one more time?”

I look at him suspiciously, “I know you’re only playing dumb ! ~ ” I jump on him and begin swatting him, “~So you can look at my butt!!”

“I  can’t help it!  It’s perfect! And watching you shake it is so funny!! Not bad for a girl with no  rhythm .”

“Hey, I am great at salsa!”

“How is it that you only know how to do  Spanish dances?”

“ That’s all my mom taught me!”

“What about all those American dances? What about the ‘dab’ or the ‘yeet’ or the ‘shoop’?”

I burst into laughter, “’Yeet’ is a saying not a dance.”

“Is it?”

“I will show you...” I go to his prop box in the corner of our  living room and pick up a fluffy plush ball. I run towards Hyun with aggression and ‘dunk’ the ball right on his head. “YEET!!” I shout as tough as I can. Hyun, stunned and shocked, burst into laughter at the sound of my voice.

“Oh my god, that was the cutest thing ever!!” His face turns read as he falls over with laughter.

“This ain’t no game, son!!” I shout in English, “In this world it’s YEET OR BE YEET-ED!!” Hyun couldn’t stop laughing. I jumped on him and kissed his face over and over. “You done?”

“Okay, okay! That was just adorable. It must be hard for you to be so tough. Your voice!” he lost control of his laughter again, “Yeet-Yeet!!” he started to tickle me.

As usual I screamed as I cried with laughter, “You son-of-a-bitch! Stop!!”

He let me go after a few minutes, “Sorry, I know you hate that but I couldn’t help myself.”

“Next time,  _ I’m-a whoop yo ass!”  _ I say in English.

“Hey,” Hyun holds my hand, “Can you teach me English? I want to be able to speak to your family one day. You r mom, step-dad,  and your siblings: I want to be a proper man in front of them.”

“Geez,” I lay on his chest, “All they will do is troll you. I have a family of trolls. They don’t even speak  English ! I would teach you  English only for them to speak  Spanish the whole time you’re visiting.”

“It  can’t be all bad. You never know, what if they like me?”

“Then I’m breaking up with you,” I giggle.

“Is that the criteria? If your family likes me then I must be no good?”

“Yup!” I giggle, “Total deal breaker! My family has to hate you!”

“Teach me their names again?”

“Mom: Anastasha, Dad: Romero, Brother: Laron, Sister: Ashira, Brother: Yandel, Brother: Anthony,” I pronounce it for him.

“Anastasha, Romero, Laron, Ashira, Yandel, Anthony,” Hyun repeats.

“Yup!”

“Why are your names so different?”

I sigh, “I don’t know. I truly don’t know...”

Hyun cuddles me more as I lay on him. “So how is the investigation  going? ”

“Jumin finally gave me permission to go to V’s apartment. Knowing him, he will send Yoosung or 707 to watch me. Jumin is suspicious of me,” I sigh.

“What!? Why in the hell would he be suspicious of you!?” Hyun argued.

“Because we know V’s disappearance had something to do with the  hacker . I am the only person who has ever had contact with him.”

“No, you’re not!”

“How do you know?” I look up at Hyun.

“Well...” he thinks for a moment, “707 had contact with him, too. He was fighting him the whole time you were at the apartment. Maybe the hacker left behind clues, like in the computers. A thumbprint or something?”

“Oh!” I jump up and kiss him, “You are a fucking genius, ya know!”

“Huh? What did I say?”

“ The logs!! I can find traces of the hacker in the logs! Maybe it will lead up to V!”

“ Yeah !! See there is no way you had anything to do with this!” Hyun nods confidently.

“You’re so smart,” I coo.

“Yeah?”

“Yup, you’re the whole package: brains, beauty, and talent!” I kiss on his neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you  are the envy of all men,” I continue kissing all over him and rubbing my hands on his body.

“Oh, please, I don’t deserve such praise!” Hyun snickers  haughtily .

“You are a god amongst men,” I say as I kiss him.

“Tell me more...” Hyun holds onto me.

“I hope you are turned on already. I’m am running out of compliments...”

“But I want to hear more!”

“It is truly and honor being your lover,” I smile.

“The honor and pleasure is all mine, baby,”

“Are you buttered up yet?”

“I could use one more...”

“Honestly, I’m surprised that your glorious manhood has not stolen my innocent soul.”

“There we go!”

Hyun loses control and takes me on our couch. He is an intuitive and aggressive lover. It is fun being with him. His stamina is insane, I tend to tire before he does. Every time we finish, Hyun carries me into bed and holds me tight. He is always so warm and I fall asleep quickly.

Hyun had to leave early the next morning. He has one last briefing before we have to pack up our things and head to the set in the mountains. As custom I cry and weep as he leaves. I hate watching him go every day. However, as my love is working, I must as well. 

Jumin messaged me the address to V’s apartment. I called for a taxi and made my way. During the drive I look out the window and check all aspects of the taxi. I quickly send a message:

_ They let me into V’s apartment. Follow my location. You can get in the system this way. _

As soon as I sent the message, I deleted it and cleared my history. I know it won't help especially if Lucile gets a hold of my phone, but it will at least slow him down. I know Jumin will have either have Yoosung or Lucile waiting for me at the apartment. I know I will have to move quickly.

The taxi takes me far off to the edge of the city. There is a luxurious neighborhood on top of the mountains. Various luxury homes are in the area, though none of them are quite neighborly, but isolated. I sure V’s mountain top home was a perfect haven for him and Rika. Without her, I am certain this place turned into a tomb of their love.

I step out of the taxi and admire V’s home. Apartment is an understatement. His home was more like an elaborate condo, looking over the nature  surrounding it. Hiking trails nearby. Roads that lead to the beach. It was truly a beautiful place. 

“Hey-oh! Look at this cat ~ meow!!” I hear an excited voice come from the side of V’s home.

“Seven!? Is that you!?” I grin as I call.

I see Seven waving at me. I smile and  wave at him. “I am happy to see you! I had no idea you were going to be here.”

“Jumin wanted me to check some things out,” He nodded, “And I needed to look into some things, too.”

“What things?”

“Activity have become quiet since V  disappeared . It’s like they got what they wanted from us. So! It’s time to get him back!” he grinned.

“Let’s do this!” I cheer.

Seven unlocks the front door and we walk in. The moment we step in, we stumble upon canvases and hanging photos. V’s unfinished work that was never published. We see photos of Rika as his subject randomly assorted with photos of landscapes and nature. 

“Wow, not bad for an artist,” I hear Seven say from another room. 

I follow his voice and end up in an office. Seven logs into V’s computer as I watch. I notice he hacked V’s password quickly and began searching his files. “Well, while  you’re doing that, I’m going to snoop around!” I smile.

“ Remember your spy training?” he snickered.

“You taught me well, sensei!”

“Make me proud, my pupil!”

I wander into the other room. I  need 3 minutes to transmit. I pull out my phone and begin to text swiftly.

_ Ray? Are you there? _

_ I am here my flower. _

_ Red- _ _ head is _ _ here... how long do you need? _

_ Leave your phone next to the computer. I can see what he sees. I can change that, too. _

_ Okay... _

I make my way back to Seven. “Clear! Roger?”

“Roger, that. Still working...”

“I will check his bedroom,” I walk by the computer desk and set my phone down. “Anything yet?”

“Just a bunch of RFA files. I am looking for more blueprints from Mint Eye. Anything related to them could be helpful in finding V.”

“Well since we found some info at Rika’s  apartment . There must be at least some copies here, right?” I conclude.

“Good thinking! You have learned well!”

“So, I will start in the bedroom,” I walk away. I believe I distracted him enough to leave my phone inconspicuously.

“Hey!” Seven  calls , “You left your phone,”

“Oh? I will come back to pick it up in just a minute. I don’t want to hold anything in my hands right now.”

“You know,” Seven looks up at me from the computer, “You cannot be careless about your phone. It is the only thing that connects you to Rika’s work. If it gets lost or left, it would compromise us.”

He looks at me intently with his golden eyes.  _ Sorry, Ray... _ I smile and nod. “So serious! Are you pressured for time or work? If things have been quiet I had hoped you wouldn’t be so stressed.”

He laughs, “I don’t think I would know what to do if I wasn’t stressed. Work is fine. Vanderwood is getting used to me, she is less fussy.”

“Sounds like you got yourself a permanent partner,” I continue to stall.

“We make a good team,” he smiles.

“Do you like her?” I tease.

“Do I like her? Well I think she is funny, sometimes.”

“I mean  romantically you dense!”

“Chapter 5 in Expert Playboy says: Never mix work with pleasure,” he snickers.

“I’d ship you two,” I giggle.

“Why are you trying to get me, of all people, a date? You could have WAY better luck getting Jumin a girlfriend,” he shakes his head.

“Luceil,” I say sweetly, “I think Vanderwood likes you. Don’t push her away. If I find out you hurt her feelings, I will punish you.”

“Really? What kind of torture did you have in mind?” he smirks.

“I will make you EAT ONE OF ZEN’S SALADS!”

“OH GOD NO! NOT A SALAD!”

“IT WILL BE FILLED WITH KALE! AND CABBAGE!”

“OH GOD NO!! NOT KALE!”

“Then be considerate of Vanderwood’s feelings for you and you can keep eating you sugar-chips,” I laugh. I felt my phone vibrate for a single moment and I grabbed it before Seven could ask my anything.

“Who’s ~” he noticed.

“Looks like it’s a dick pick from Zen,” I joke.

“Oh god, you two are vulgar!” he shakes his head and looks back at the computer. I laugh as I walk to V’s bedroom. “I think you have corrupted our innocent-minded god of beauty!”

“Ha! Zen wrote that expert playboy book of yours!”

I begin to make noise in the bedroom as if I was rummaging.

_ Ray? _

_ Thank you, my flower. I got everything. _

_ I have to go to the mountains. I want to see you. I pray that it is close? _

_ Ah, yes. Zen’s production. I can set up shop nearby. We can see  _ _ each other _ _ ! Am I getting  _ _ too _ _ excited? _

_ No more than myself. I  _ _ can’t _ _ wait to see you... Maybe we  _ _ can finally _ _ be in our happy castle together? _

_ One day... _

“Elia! All finished and ready to report to Jumin!” Seven bursts into the room. He pauses as he looks at me. I am on the floor with many papers sprawled in front of me.

“This is a lot, but I am not sure what it means,” I say as I show him a document. “Is this a project he was working on?”

Seven leans in and looks at what I found, “ It’s just words and concepts. I think this was the start of a project for sure. Any dates?”

“Yeah...” I hand another one to him, “Look at the date.”

“This is dated just a few days before Rika’s death...”

“Is it?” I eye begin to tear, “They were supposed to do so much together...”

“There is a list of names here,” Seven start to analyze the document. He sits down with me. He picks up a paper one after the other. “How would you like to start planning for the next party, Elia?” He smiles.

“Um, how?”

“V said Jumin is in charge. If we want to find V, I think we need to start planning for our next party! And we will start by contacting these agencies, organizations, and associates of V. This is a list of people V wanted to contact to produce his project. Maybe, just maybe, we can look for any guilty hearts?”

“Wow...” I look down at the shuffled papers, “Any idea what kind of project it was?”

“Don’t know, guess we will find out.”

“Well then, Jumin would want to hear this right away!” I begin to order the paper and put them in the folder I found them in.

“Elia?” Seven calls me as I order everything.

“Yes?”

“Who have you been texting?”

“I have a life, Seven,” I look up at him with an attitude, “People message me all the time: my family, my friends in the States, Zen. Why are you looking at my phone usage so much? I am not addicted to it.”

“Sorry, just curious,” he smiles. It’s that fake, carefree smile I can’t stand. I suppose I can’t stand it because it has been directed at me lately.

“Nosy!” I poke my tongue out at him, “If you want to see so  bad , I will be more than happy to forward you Zen’s dick pick.”

“Oh god no! It’s bad enough you want to ship me with Vanderwood, torture me with a salad, and now you want to defile my innocent eyes!”

I laugh as I stand up, “I’d say today was a job well done! Let's go!”

We hopped in Seven’s new mustang and drove back to the city. Seven called Jumin and arranged a quick meeting during his lunch. On our way there, Zen called me.

“Okay, baby I will be right there!” I say as I finish the conversation.

“Sounds like you have to skip lunch with Jumin!” Seven shouted over the roar of his engine.

“Yeah, he won't like that, but my man’s needs come first! Jumin can wait. Just give him this folder. He will just leave a message for me if it’s important.”

“Hey Elia! Remember while you’re out cuddling with Zen...” He turns to me and winks, “The RFA is here to protect you! Even if it is from yourself...” Seven looked at me with empty eyes. He knows... and that’s okay. If things get messy... Ray will handle it.

“Thank you for caring for me, Seven... even though I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“ That’s okay... the truth will come out one way or another...”

Seven drops me off to the theater agency. It’s back to regular business with Zen. Every time he gets a new job, he has me there to see if everything checks out. A manager’s work is never done! Zen doesn’t rely on me, but he wanted to make sure his career is something that “we” have built together. When I see the smile on his face after he goes backstage, my heart melts. I want his scarlet eyes to never loose and ounce of that fire. His fire, his energy, is the only thing that can survive the hell-storm of my existence. It has taken me a long time to open up to him: to see that there was something deeper that my pretty little face. I still doubt him: of course, someone like me runs from the light; someone like me runs from happiness. But, if I continue to trust him, maybe... he can save me from the things I have done and the things I am about to do.

***

“So yeah, yeah, we found these papers n stuff... But!” Seven smirks as he talks to Jumin.

“But?” Jumin raised his brow as he sipped his wine.

“But!!” Seven shouted.

“You are being loud,” Jumin hissed.

“Elia is a double agent! Yay!!” Seven roared.

“What!?” Jumin nearly dropped his glass.

“Yes, yes!” Seven.

“Those are some  extraordinary accusations, Seven. I’m sure you wouldn’t say this without some sort of proof.”

“Proof... yes... uh, does my heightened  intellect count?”

Jumin glared at him.

“How about my deep-deep gut feeling?”

“That is way less credible given the fact that you told us Elia was clean in the beginning,” Jumin crossed his arms.

“I -- uh... lied...”

“You what!?”

“It’s what V asked me to do!” Seven flinched, “I would never EVER lie unless if it was to protect the RFA! You don’t know what V has done for me! I... would do anything he asked... he saved my life, Jumin.”

“So, you wouldn’t be telling me this if ~”

“~  If Elia wasn’t in danger...”

“From who?”

“I don’t know... maybe herself?” Seven  shrugged .

“I will handle Elia... In the  meantime , keep looking for V.”

“Okay, Jumin...” Seven nodded as he stood, “Also, please don’t tell the others. We have enough conspiracy happy members already.”

“That goes without saying,” Jumin clenched his teeth as he buttoned his suit, “I will handle Elia.”

***

I lay on the bamboo mat on the floor. I take a deep breath as the weight of my own body relaxes me. Hyun lit the last candle and set it on the night stand.

“Play some Weekend,” I smirk as I prop up my head.

“Why in the hell would I give you a  message to the sound of another man’s voice?” Hyun smirks as he finishes heating up the oil.

“Do you know the Weekend?”

“’Often’ or’ The Hills’?”

“Oh?” I smile.

“Yeah, since Korean love songs are too soft for you.”

“You know I don’t like it soft, Hyun,” I smirk.

“You still  haven’t made a decision,” he knelt next to me.

“The Hills. Start singing,” I order.

“Yes, my lady,” Hyun cooed.

He rubs my back while singing my favorite sex-song. He loves me so much he even learned it in  English and sang it just for me... Suddenly, I feel guilty. I know I can talk to Hyun, but only in half truths.

“This search for V... I have a feeling it’s going to get ugly,” I say as Hyun message.

“How so? Are you any closer to finding him?”

“I think we found a trail.”

“ That’s good. I miss having all of our family back, you know.  It’s difficult thinking about how scared V must be... he is alone out there.”

“I am worried that we  won’t be able to save V...”

Hyun stops. I turn on my side and look at him.

“Why would you say that?” He asked me.

“Because, I found some things...”

“I don’t like it when you hold things from me, Elia.”

“If I tell you, you’d be in danger. Obviously.”

“Don’t ‘obviously’ me!”

“Stop shouting, please...” 

“Talk to me, Elia...”

“Hyun...” I sit up and look at him in his eyes. “Do you trust that I love you?”

“Yes! I would never doubt that,” he says as he grabs my arm.

“Then I trust that you will save me from my choices... when that time comes.”

“I don’t understand...”

“I know... but, you will remember this.”

I kiss Hyun and he holds me close. We spend another beautiful night together. He lays his heart at my feet. I don’t deserve that. I know he will save me though... that is if I can be saved.

_ Elia? _

_ I miss you _

_ I’m coming for you! _

_ Soon... _

_ I miss you... _

_ Do you miss me? _

“Come over as soon as you can,” Jumin continues to pressure me through the phone. 

“No, Jumin. I’m busy! I have to pack all our shit for Zen. We have to leave for off sight shooting as soon as he gets home!” I say as I am actively rushing about the house.

“If I wanted this to be a rejectable request I wouldn’t have personally called you.”

I stop in my tracks to hear him out, “What is it Jumin?”

“We need to talk. I don’t like repeating myself.”

“Well too bad! I am not one of your staff nor am I at liberty to waste my time with bull shit! Out with it!”

“In person.” Jumin hung up on me.

Damn it all! Why does he have to be like this all the time! I look around the apartment at the mess that I have caused. Our clothes are sprawled on the couch and bed. There is still spilled candle wax all over the walls and floor. Did we even have sex? Or did we just throw candle wax on each other all night? I should at least clean this up before I leave.

I pick up my phone to check the time. I also see messages of from Ray... that poor boy. I have to move fast. He is waiting for me in the mountains.  Jumin is waiting for me in his penthouse. Hyun is waiting for me at the studio. Damn, I am only one woman. Let me do the easy thing first: see what the fuck  Jumin wants. I call Zen to let him know about my detour. As  expected , he is less than satisfied, but he trusts that I will prepare all our things to leave for the mountain set tonight. So much to do so little time!

Jumin sends his limo and it takes me to the C&R building. Looks like I will be meeting Jumin in his home again. I know this is about what Seven and I found yesterday. If this is about business, why am I so nervous? Yoosung meets me at the car drop-off to escort me upstairs.

“I get to see you often!” Yoosung smiled as he greeted me.

“I suppose you have  been hard at work since Seven and I came back from V’s,” I say as I join him on the elevator.

“Yes, but Jumin has not been doing so well. He seemed really upset when he told me about your arrival. My advice: brace yourself!” he smiled nervously.

“Thanks, Yoosung,” I pat his shoulder.

The elevator doors open to Jumin’s penthouse. I enter into the empty condo without hearing a sound. Yoosung wave’s good-bye as the elevator door closes. I take some time to look around the place to examine just what state of mind Jumin is in. I see the bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter: a bottle that is in danger of being pushed over by Elizabeth the 3 rd . I pick her up, and the bottle, to move them both to a safe location. The documents I gave Seven are in several different places. There is a notepad that has his hand writing with the words “Mint Eye” and “Elia” repeated over and over. Oh... so this is an interrogation.

“I am thankful you were able to squeeze me in,” Jumin comes out of the other room half dressed. He is a little sloppy: his belt is undone and his shirt is not even buttoned.

“I will only talk if you are sober,” I snap.

“I can only even question the unthinkable if I am drunk!” he raised his voice at me.

I set by purse down and take a seat in one of the bar chairs in his kitchen, “I suppose we are in a  predicament then?”

“No! You are!” Jumin follows me and slams his hands on the bar counter, “Tell me the truth, Elia! Did you have anything to do with V’s disappearance!?”

It hurts to see him so unhinged, but I  can’t tell him right now. I  can’t hurt him anymore. I look at his pathetic state and I feel sorry for him... or maybe this is a manifestation of my guilt.

“I can’t stand to see you like this, Jumin,” I stand up. 

Jumin’s eyes begin to tear as he looks at me. I slowly approach him and wrap my arms around him. I kiss his lips sweetly, hoping to sooth some of the pain. Jumin hold me tightly and doesn’t let me go.

“I  can’t lose you... I want to trust you... I want to at least have you,” he weeps.

_ But you don’t... you  _ _ can’t _ _ have me... I am toxic. _

“Do you love me, Elia?” he asks.

“You are drunk,” I shake my head.

“Do you!? Because I think... I think I love you... and it hurts,” Jumin cries.

I look into his eyes and kiss him again, “I know you do. That’s what makes this so cruel.”

Jumin looks heart broken and continues to weep. I guide Jumin to his couch and lay him down. Jumin cries without rest as I care for his drunkenness. I take a towelette and dampen his face to keep him cool. I give him water and some peanuts to absorb the remaining alcohol. After about 30 minutes, he begins to calm down. His tone goes cold and his eyes are blank. He noticed that I keep looking at the time.

“You have things to do?” he sneers.

“Yes, I do, but I would not leave you in such a pitiful state. I am certain you have work today, too.”

“Stop  caring for me.”

“No.”

“Why do you do this?” he snaps

“Because...” I say as I rub my hands on his bare chest, “It will only take time to convince Hyun that what you and I have will be acceptable.”

“You want me and him?”

“I never said I didn’t want either of  you,” I lay on his chest.

“I lay my heart out to you, Elia. You play these games...”

“Sounds unfair?”

“Very,” he glares at me.

“You want me to prove that I am willing to risk myself for you?”

“Yes, that is the only way I can trust you.”

“Okay then, I will do something to keep your trust,” I  smile at him, “Conditions are: give me your phone and no objections.”

“My phone is in the kitchen. Why can't I object?”

I shake my head. He knows that means I  won’t tell him why, he knows better.

I get  Jumin’s phone and give it to him to unlock. Once he is done , he hands it back to me. He watches me turn the camera on. He struggles to sit up and mumbles defensively. “This isn’t for you, silly,” I smirk. I unbutton my blouse and take it off.  Jumin’s eyes widen as he looks at me in my bra. I kneel next to the couch and start to take selfies of my partial nudity. I set the phone down and completely undo  Jumin’s shirt. I see his cheeks become rosy ; I was hoping for this. I place my lips on his neck and kiss his body all the way down. I unfastened his pants as I kissed his body. From that point I took as many incriminating pictures of myself as I sucked him off.  Jumin’s worried face turned into one of satisfaction. I too became excited from the danger.

I made sure Jumin was fully satisfied before I gave him back his phone. Jumin sat up to pass me a handkerchief to clean myself with.

“You have nice taste in lingerie,” Jumin sat up and fixed his pants. He started to look at the photos on his phone.

I sat on the couch next to him. I grabbed my blouse and started to put it on.

“No,” Jumin stopped me, “One more if you don’t mind.” Jumin raised his phone to me to take another photo.

“I’d hate to disappoint you,” I smirk as I model for him. “I have to leave, Jumin. I have to prepare to leave. I have to support --”

“Don’t you dare speak his name in front of me...” Jumin hissed.

“Your  jealous is showing,” I tease as I stuck my tongue out. I put my blouse on despite his demeanor. 

“Time for you to leave, I suppose,” Jumin sighs.

“Yes... I will see you again soon.”

Jumin looked away from me. I buttoned my blouse and started looking for my things. Jumin didn’t speak to me as I got my things. I suppose what I did, didn’t work. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to leave.

“I regret allowing you to visit Zen back then...” he finally spoke.

The elevator door opened and I looked back at him before I left: “You didn’t  _ allow _ me to do anything, Jumin Han.”

***

I give Zen the last of our bags. He throws it in the RV and gives me a thumbs up. “Alright!” I cheer, “To the mountains!”

“I’m so excited!  Even a little nervous!”

“ Don’t be,” I peck his cheek, “Think of it as an opportunity to  immerse yourself in your character. To become one with – uh – what is your character’s name?”

“ Suoshi , god of the sun,” Zen bows.

“Yes! You now have time to get to know  Suoshi ,” I smile.

We both get in the RV and I begin our short drive to the set. From the mountain roads we could see the grand capital below. For the first time in a long time the two of us venture off on our own. Though I know we  won’t be alone together, unlike a romantic retreat, I get to focus on him for once. It’s funny how I would think such things: focusing on my man and all. Hyun smiles at me as I smile at him.

“Good,” He nods, “You are still happy with me.”

“Of course, I am,” I look back at the road.

“When you look at me that way , I know you are truly happy.”

It took us about an hour until we arrived  on set . Even though the sun was setting, the set was lively and busy as ever. Hyun and I got out of the RV after I parked it. People pushed passed us as if they were in a rush. 

“We should look for the director,” I smile.

“No kidding!” Hyun cheered, “This is amazing!”

“Love the energy! Keep it up just in case they want to jump right into things!”

Zen nodded and we went on our search together. We started at  the set they  were currently filming on. The main actress, Zen’s co-star, was a beautiful classic beauty. Ji-Shen, she stared in films in Korea and the UK. Working with her was a big deal. Zen froze in excitement as he watched her deliver her lines and act the part. I know he would admire someone such as her. I decide to take it upon myself to make him visible to her. When the director assistant shouted ‘cut’, I forced my way through the crowd to speak  to Ji -Shen.

“Excellent delivery, Lady Ji-Shen,” I interrupted her idle conversation.  She looked at me with a questionable scowl. “Let me introduce myself: My name is Elia  Lafayette , I am Zen’s manager. I wanted to make myself known such that if you ever need anything from us don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Oh… I have never heard of you, Miss  Lafayette . Who else have you managed?”

“Zen’s  career is my main focus. Speaking of, he just settled in, so we need to touch base with the director.”

Ji-Shen giggled as I was straight forward with her, “He is in his trailer .”

“Thank you, my Lady. I look forward to working with you.”

“Same…”

I push through the crowd back to Zen, who was in shock that I just walked up to Ji-Shen.

“Did you just --!?” his jaw dropped.

“I know you want to be star struck and everything, but what are we here for Zen?”

“We  are here to work,” he smiled and sighed.

“Damn straight! We are here to get this money and Ms. Ji-Shen does not sign your checks. So, let’s find the man who does.”

“When you are all business… you are so much hotter,” he smirked.

“Do you know what makes you  hotter ?” I smirked, “Your royalty checks.”

Zen snickered as we continued our quest for the director. We found his trailer and Director Chen embraced Zen immediately. After introductions, I handed my sweet Zen over to the director and we went our separate ways. I go back to our RV to make a call.

I open my phone to call Ray, but I pause. I see Jumin is online in the messenger. I should call him… I shake my head, no time for being emotionally attached. I have a job to do.

“Hey, do you see me?” I say on the phone.

“Elia… good to hear from you,” Ray says.

“What do you need me to do?”

“I have a gift for you… I want you to give it the red-head. He needs to see it.”

“What is it?” I ask.

“You still trust me?”

I let out a sigh, “She said not to tell didn’t she…”

“Please don’t be mad! I hate keeping secrets from you! We are supposed to know everything about  each other !”

“Don’t cry, Ray,” I say sweetly, “Send me the location and I will pick it up.”

“You still trust me… thank you, Elia… I am so happy…”

“ Take care  of yourself , Ray,” I kiss him through the phone, “I will be there soon.”

I leave my phone on the counter of the RV with the location visible on the phone.  _ Hyun, please come find me… Follow your heart and come to me… _ I set for the mountain trail. I follow the trail up the mountain. As the lights from the set faded, my eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding me. I go higher and higher to the point I can feel the cool mountain air on my cheeks. The overcast sky breaks for a moment allowing the moon light to show a clearing. The  moon shines on a field of flowers. I walk into the center of the  meadow and wait for Ray. 

After a few moments, he emerged from the trees. His pastel hair was illuminated by the light along with his smile. He wore his usual formal magenta suit. He gracefully ran his gloved fingers through the flowers as he approached me. We looked at  each other face to face for the first time  in months . I almost  forgotten how sweet his scent was. He let his fingers be entwined in my hair as he touched me cheek. He stepped closer as I stood still. Did he want me to embrace him?

“ You look lost, Elia,” Ray  whispered .

“ It’s just been… so long…” I froze at his touch.

“Don’t be scared, it is still me. Ray, the one you trust…”

I was terrified. This is Ray: the one who kidnapped me long ago, the one who kidnapped V, the one who I have to find a way to free.

“I – “I started, “I cannot be too long. I don’t want to be suspicious.”

“Our time is always cut short,” he sighed, “I really missed you. Would it be selfish if I asked to stay a little longer?”

“ The savior would not be pleased with a selfish act such as that,” I say.

“I suppose you are right, especially since she fancies you so much.”

Ray reaches in his pocket and hands me a small gift. It was a 4x5 inch flat square wrapped in gift wrap. Ray places his hand over mine as he gives it to me, as if this precious gift was going to save the world.

“I deliver this  to the traitor ?” I ask.

“Yes,” Ray  c ried with tears of joy, “Deliver this to him and our plan will be set into  motion !”

“I will not disappoint you,” I smile.

“You never have! I don’t think you can! You make me so happy, Elia.” Ray pulls my hand and forces me closer. I gasp as our bodies touch. “After all this. You can be my assistant full time. You don’t have to worry about that Zen or Jumin. It will be just us. As we always have been, right? You don’t love either of those men. I know you are using them!” Ray starts to become emotional as he speaks.

“Ray…” I say softly. I lean in and place my lips on his cheek, “I have to go now…” 

“ Just … just a bit longer…” 

As Ray  resisted my release, I heard my name being called in the woods. It was Zen! My knight! He came to save me! Ray gasped and looked at me. I  pretended to be shocked.

“You have to go, Ray!” I push him away. Ray begins to cry, but he smiles as he waves and runs away.  _ Thank you, my love… thank you Hyun. _

“Elia!?” Hyun calls again.

“Hey!” I cheer and wave at him. Hyun caught my eyes and ran towards me. “What are you doing following me when you should be working?”

“I came back to the RV,” Hyun was angry at me, “First: you weren’t there. Second: you left your phone. Third: you had your gps at this location. What are you doing in a dark and dangerous place!?”

“Well…” I started, expecting to be interrupted.

“ Never mind all that!” Hyun shook his head, “Give me your hand! We are going back right now!!”

“I am in trouble, aren’t I?” I cooed.

“You think!?”

I give Hyun my hand and he swears all the way back to the RV.

“Don’t ever, EVER, go anywhere without your phone!” he scolded.

“I am sorry, my love, I didn’t want to worry you like this.” I hugged him closely.

Hyun looked away from me doing his best to be upset, but I could  tell I was breaking him. 

“You found me…” I cooed.

“But what if I didn’t?” he snapped.

“But you did. I can trust you to find me. That is how powerful our love is,” I smiled.

“Stop testing us, okay?” Hyun finally hugged me back. “We love  each other . Nothing can come between us. Nothing can keep us apart. Even when you do  weird and dangerous shit like running off into the woods. What the fuck were you even doing there!?”

I just silently held him and closed my eyes. When he noticed that he just sighed and sat down. He cuddled me until I was ready for bed. I am certain now that Hyun can help save me from this… maybe one day I will tell him the truth. I just hope he can forgive me. He doesn’t deserve someone like me.


	3. CH 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee speaks with Elia about Jumin's strange behavior. Elia makes an impromptu trip to visit Luceil. Zen makes strides to take his relationship with Elia to the next step. Jumin decides to inconvenience Elia in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more tame than the last one. Ch 4 to be posted in a few weeks :D

CH  3

I logged into the messenger:

“ Jumin ? Are you there?”

“Yes. Good day, Elia.”

“I – am glad to be able to chat with you. How is work?”

“I am scheduled to fly out to a business meeting today…”

“busy day again I see… I have also been busy at the movie set. Zen is working hard, but he seems to be having a lot of fun.”

“What do you want, Elia…”

I paused in my text. I was unsure, but I at least I know I can be honest with him.

“I don’t know what I want from you nor why I decided to log in the messenger…”

“Oh… you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, if that is okay?”

“Is something wrong?”

“I suppose the stress is just getting to me. I want Zen to focus so I didn’t want to bother him with my insecurities.”

“I see.”

I see that  Jaehee logged in the chatroom as well.

“Elia, we have always relied on you for a lot, please remember to not skip your meals as I have in the past,”  Jaehee advised.

“ ^ ^ thanks for worrying about me!”

“Of course, we will always care for you as a member,”  Jumin responded.

“That makes me very thankful. Your kind words fill me with energy.”

“I am glad that Assistant Kim is keeping you on your proper schedule,”  Jaehee smiles in her text.

“He is ideal for this job.  J After a short training period, I never have to ask him for the same thing twice. Assistant Kim’s only flaw is that he has a bit of an attitude.”

“I’m sure that just makes working with  Yoosung that much more fun!” I laugh, “I find it so strange to call him by his last name. He is like a little brother to me…”

“I can't say he felt the same about you,”  Jumin smirked, “I think he might have been interested in you at one point. You still remind him of Rika.”

“Do I?” I asked.

“Do you what?” he responded.

“Remind us of Rika?”  Jaehee interjected, “You are most certainly just as daring as she was. I have always been able to see that fire in you!”

“no.”  Jumin responded.

Jaehee and I were silent for a moment as we waited to respond.

“Rika was compassionate, driven, and innocent… You, Elia… are kind but with pity. You are daring to the point of danger. You are not  innocent ; you know what you are doing. Your essence is like that of a smoldering fire that never goes out, yet it burns everything it touches. I have always found you alluring like a moth to a flame, but you are indeed dangerous.”

Jaehee and I were silent. I was surprised that he would speak the truth as such. While we were silent,  Yoosung logged in. 

“Mr. Han?” he interrupted, “The car is here to take you to the airport.”

“Ah, yes, it is time for me to leave. Have a good day  Jaehee . Elia, good luck on set. I am sure Zen’s acting skills will yield a quality TV show. I may even toon in ;)” 

“Bye ladies!”  Yoosung cheered, “I get to go far with Mr. Han! I have never been out of the country so I’m excited! I will be sure to send some photos!”

“Do that for me please!” I cheered.

“Hey now, don’t forget to focus on your work as well. Safe travels,”  Jaehee wished him well.

The two of them logged off and  Jaehee and I were left in the chatroom.

“What did  Jumin mean by those words?”  Jaehee asked.

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

“ A lluring like a moth to a flame? Dangerous?”  Jaehee responded.

“ Jumin has always had mixed feelings towards me: ever since I started dating  Zen , he has found me to be an enabler to some of his -- more like our -- bad habits! What can I say! I am an adventurous girl!” 

“I am not sure if that is what he is talking about…”

“ W ell… what else could it be?”

“It's nothing… I had a thought that maybe…”

“maybe?”

“Maybe he might have… thought of you as more than a member…”

“ Jaehee that’s…”

“I know! I know… that is impossible. Especially now that you are with Zen.”

“I don’t think it's that far ^ ^;; also he would be upset about us talking about this… so subject change?”

“Sorry Elia, I spoke too much…”

“No worry! Let me tell you about  Zen’s role!”

“Yes please! Can I call you?”

“Yeah, girl! Of course!”

The two of us logged out of the chatroom.

***

Vanderwood scowled at  Luceil as he was taking a moment to relax on the couch.  Luceil was texting furiously on his phone. Vanderwood set a can of Dr. Pepper and a bag of chips on his coffee table.  Luceil doesn’t look up from his phone. Vanderwood cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

“Hello?” he snaps.

Luceil looked up at him questionably as Vanderwood stood there glaring at him. “Thanks!” he smiled, “FYI, we are going to have some company today!”

“Company!?” Vanderwood snapped, “What are you talking about!?”

“Elia has some information for me. So, I invited her over,”  Luceil smiled.

“It better be damned good!” he scolded, “You said so yourself that she is suspicious!”

Luceil shook his head and responded back to the messenger. After a few moments of silence  Luceil spoke again: “Vanderwood?”

“Yah?”

“You are not attracted to me, are you?”

Vanderwood looked at  Luceil in speechlessly.  Luceil stared blankly at him. 

“Why in the hell would you think that!?” Vanderwood huffed.

“Because you are here all the time cleaning and feeding me. Also, you scold me every day and if you didn’t care you wouldn’t put in the effort. Also, you have had multiple opportunities to turn me in for insubordination… but you hadn’t. There is no logical explanation… other than…”

“You being an idiot!” Vanderwood crossed his arms, “It’s my job to watch and protect you! My job!”

“Even to clean?”

“Clean home , clear mind!”

“Even to cook for me?”

“A healthy body gives you the energy to work!”

“Even to keep me  company ?”

Vanderwood froze. “It's no secret that you and I have been working together for a long time, it should be no surprise that I am comfortable around you.”

Luceil grinned, “And this whole time I thought I was just another number to you! How sweet!!”

“No! you are taking this the wrong way!”

“You do like me!”

“Shut up!! Where is my goddamn taser…” Vanderwood started to pick up the messy pillows around to find  it.

“Don’t deny it!!”  Luceil teased.

“Who even told you this!”

“Elia,” he responded.

“ O f course! She is totally in your head! I’m not even surprised!” Vanderwood hissed.

As the two of them fought back and forth,  Luceil’s security alert system sounded an alarm .

“ Aftah min  fadlik ,” I smiled at  Luceil’s security  AI .

“Thank you for being so kind!” responded the  AI . Shortly after, it opened the door and let me in.

“Hi Seven!” I smiled and waved at them. Looks like I caught the two of them in one of their daily disagreements.  Luceil looked at me with surprise, I suppose it's not every day when someone walks into your home. Vanderwood looked at me with suspicion.

“ Y ou learned Arabic?” Seven smiled.

“Yah, since you are such a troll. If I could change your  settings , I would change it to Spanish or English,” I grin.

“Elia!!” Vanderwood shouted at me, “Did you tell him that I liked him!? Like – like-like – him!?”

“No use in being in denial, Mary. It just makes you look even more guilty and adorable,” I winked. I grabbed a soda and opened the bag of chips sitting on the table. 

“So?” Vanderwood looked at me.

“So?” I grinned.

“So….” Seven gave a nervous laugh. 

We all looked at each other and both of them look at me as I grinned. I suppose I shouldn't be so mean, but I have so much fun just being here!

“That’s it! Where is my fucking taser!!” Vanderwood stormed off.

“Whoa ! L anguage!” Seven laughed.

“Aw man! I made her mad!” I pouted.

“I am not a woman!” he shouted from the other room.

As Vanderwood furiously  searches  in the other room, I grabbed the flash drive out of my pocket and placed it in  Luceil’s hand. When I dropped it in the palm of his hand , I held his with both of mine. I looked into his eyes desperately hoping he would understand the gravity of my words. “This is a gift from our enemy. It might hurt, but please trust that I have always done what I can for the RFA…” I tear.

“Of course! You must have gone through a lot to get something like this,” he tries to give me a reassuring smile.

“No… it may seem like  betrayal… but I care… I do…”

I hear Vanderwood coming back and I pull Seven in as closely as I can. I hold onto him tightly and place my lips on his cheek. I can feel Vanderwood’s puzzled gaze behind me as I push my body against his. Meanwhile I can feel Seven hiding the flash drive I gave him.

“Are  y’all done?” Vanderwood sneered, “Is that why you came over? To goddamn cuddle!?”

“I’m sorry,” I wiped a tear from my eye, “I guess I got too emotional. I would never jeopardize Seven, but…. My feelings… Mary! You are so lucky to be able to have a life with him! Whereas I cannot!!” I grab my bag to leave. “See you again at the next RFA party, Seven.” I bow respectfully and leave the two of them in obscurity.

Luceil looked thoughtfully at me as I left. Vanderwood sucked his teeth. 

“That was… “  Luceil lingered.

“Compromising,” Vanderwood sneered, “So you brought your girlfriend here!?”

“If you were paying attention, you’d know that she was with another man already. Now you sound jealous!”  Luceil grinned.

“You know she was lying… I could tell with those fake tears,” he huffed.

“Yeah… I know she was lying.”

***

I went back to the mountain set. I was thankful I was able to catch Zen’s part of his rehearsal. I arrive at the set and I see Zen getting his makeup touched up.

“Oh my! I might die!!” I squeal as I run up and hug him in his chair.

“I’m glad you are here! I could use a boost today,” Zen smiled.

“So how are things?” I take the water bottle out of the hands of an assistant and give it to Zen.

“I have barely been able to keep focus,” he sighed, “Between you and me... I think I’m starstruck!”

“I can imagine!” I smile, “but this is the first real day of filming. I’m sure after a few days, Miss Haiyuki will seem like a normal person. She is not your superior per-se, she is your co-star! The two of you have to work together to make the show happen!” I cheer.

“Thanks for the boost!” he smiled.

“Yes! I am your personal energy storage!” I laugh.

“Gah! Now I’m pumped!!” Zen jumps up.

“Yes!!”

“ B efore I go,” Zen pauses, “What was up with Mr. CEO today? Did you prank him or something?”

“Jumin?” I smile nervously, “I think he is just joking.”

“You’re lying...” he scowled at me.

“Sorry...” I look down.

“Whatever it is, I won't get mad you know that. I love you,” Zen nods.

“I love you two, Hyun...” I linger, “Okay, so  Jumin thinks I’m sneaking around, like about the info I found about V. I did charm  Jumin a bit so 707 and I could get into the apartment. I suppose I hurt his feelings. But , you and I both know that  Jumin is bias towards V. I can't trust  Jumin with all the info, so I think he is mad... because now I have to keep secrets.”

“I see...” Zen nodded, “This is serious, Elia. Let's talk more about it this evening. We really can't have our personal RFA robot becoming all emotionally involved n’ shit.”

“Yeah... we already have enough people against us. The last thing we need to do is turn on each other.”

Hyun gives me a tight hug before he goes back to set. I stay and watch him for several sets. I admire him so much. He worked hard to become the person he wanted to be. I hope every day that his resilience rubs off on me. I remember floating my whole life to the point that I floated all the way to South Korea. I floated right into the arms of darkness... all because I didn’t want to feel lost anymore. I tried to find happiness their way, but they were no match for the happiness Hyun and the RFA has brought me. I have to do everything it takes to stop the spread of her darkness.

Jumin calls me during the dinner hour. Hyun is working late on set, so it is convenient that I can take his call.

“It was ill of me to have an outburst regarding our affairs, for that I am sorry.”

“Sorry, I pissed you off,” I laugh nervously. “How was your trip.”

“Boring.” 

“Called for something exciting?”

“I prefer the excitement you provide me in person,” he smirks.

“Gross, Jumin, sexting is not really your thing.”

“I thought I should practice swooning you: the woman that cannot be swooned.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that,” I snicker, “I just don’t let on to my feelings. You know this.”

“You seemed to be very willing before,” he tone becomes playful.

“And that is how you get yourself in trouble,” I sneer.

“ W hat would being ‘in trouble’ look like when it comes to you?”

I am silent.

“Ah...” he snickers, “I can hear your thoughts turning. I get back in the morning. Think you can squeeze me in?”

“No...”

“Don't make me come there, Elia.”

“I fucking dare you. You don’t like to make a scene. You won't come to the place of my boyfriend's work.”

“You challenge me all the time. After th is many challenges to my integrity, an impromptu visit to you is nothing.”

“Don't you dare...”

“All you have to do is yield... and see me instead,” Jumin snickers.

“I won't --”

“-- but you won't. So, expect me to see you at your place.”

“Good luck trying to find it. You don’t know which one is mine.”

“Child’s play. I have people who can find out for me.”

“Damn you, Jumin...” I sigh.

“Yes! Revenge achieved! Now I can – how you say -- ‘make you feel some type of way’.”

“Don’t try to be cool, Jumin. I am interested because you are the prince at the top of the mountain, not because you associate with the peasants in the valley.”

Jumin continued to snicker as I spoke, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, whatever...”

After I hung up with  Jumin , I became immediately nervous. He will force me into an uncomfortable situation either way. M aybe I can stay in control? Hyun is not ready to know about the two of us... I need more time... That is what all this is: I am someone  Jumin can’t control and I won't let anyone control me. The two of us together could single handedly destroy the RFA and any work I have put into keeping it safe. All over our stupid resolves! I should have never spent the night with  Jumin when he was stuck in that arranged marriage. Now neither one of us can think about life without the other. Every time  Jumin distance himself, I seek him. Every time I shut him out, he breaks down the door. It won't be too long until everything will be out in the open. Liberating is not what I would use to describe this feeling: it’s more like suicide. 

Zen stumbled in our RV and threw his body on the padded nook. I giggled at his display and grabbed him a beer from the minifridge.

“Thanks baby...” he groaned at he used his last bit of energy to pop open the can.

I grabbed a cider for myself. Zen groaned as he tried to sit up. “You, uh, don't have to do whatever you are doing,” I smiled nervously.

“No... I said we gotta talk after work... so we gotta talk,” he struggled. 

“Sure,” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m being serious,” Zen argued.

“I hear you,” I snicker as I took a sip of my hard cider.

“You shouldn’t let Jumin intimidate you,” Zen huffed, “If he is being a dick to you, you gotta stand up for yourself!”

“Hyun it's not like that... I mean I don’t know what it's like, but it's not like that.”

“Who knows what this guy is thinking --!” Zen starts rambling.

“Hyun...”

“You have done so much for the RFA and he has the audacity to call you dangerous!?”

“Hyun...”

“It just pisses me off --!”

“Jumin will be coming over tomorrow,” I blurt.

“Huh!?” he jumped up.

“He will be coming to see me,” I smile.

Zen looks at me with his scarlet eyes. His lashes flutter with bewilderment. “He wants to see you?”

“Yes...”

“Oh... um...” he is speechless.

I can see the questions running through his mind: why? Does he like me? Is  J umin angry? Why come here? All these thoughts are irrational to Zen, after all I am a faithful and virtuous woman who would never hurt him for something so selfish as catharsis. All of these things must seem illogical... how could I ever develop another relationship because I have already confessed my love for him. 

“He is coming over to confront you about the info you found about V,” Zen concluded. The only logical answer he could come up with.

“Yes...” should I tell him that there is more? I he ready? “Maybe he needs someone to talk to?”

“Well...” Zen’s tone becomes dark, “If I remember correctly, that’s what he has his fur-ball for. Hopefully he won't impose on your day too much.”

“Hopefully,” I smile.

“I still have you for lunch and dinner?” Zen asked for reassurance.

“Of course,” I smiled, “Our time is our time.”


End file.
